


Sick as a dog

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [25]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic, Yonekuni plays nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou seems to skip school, which is completely unlike him.  Worried, Yonekuni visits and finds a pass out wolf in the hallway.  Yonekuni nurses the heavyweight back to heath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick as a dog

‘The room seemed to take on a life of its own,’ Shirou thought to himself as he placed a hand on the wall as a wave of dizziness hit him. As if his own body was trying to remind him that he was sick. He didn’t need his body reminding him, he knew he was sick. Had been for the past couple of days as he dragged himself to school, barely making through each day.

He would have done so today, but by the time he had woken up, it was past the time school would have started. Normally, his mother would be worried but because his father had been out of town on business, which turned to something else as he became sick, his mother had rushed to his side, leaving him alone at home. He didn’t tell them he was sick, she had too much to worry about at the moment.

Feeling the room spin, head pounding, he wished that Yonekuni were here. He gave a sigh, laughing at himself for wanting what was yet to be his. Wishing for so much more, he felt the room spin as his eyes slipped closed and he fell to the ground, not feeling the pain of hitting the floor.

He kept his worries to himself as he endured school alone, glancing over to the empty seat every once and a while. He didn’t want to admit that he was worried, not when Shirou hadn’t said a word. It was easy to see that the past couple of days had been hard on the wolf, watching his boyfriend struggle to keep his head up and stay focused. To feel the heat radiate from the heavyweight without even touching him.

As soon as the bell rung, leaving and casually as he could, making his way towards the house that he had taken a liking to. He wouldn’t mention it to Shirou that he almost considered the house a second home. ‘Well, nothing like that,’ he thought to himself. ‘Where ever Shirou was seemed like home.’ Shaking such thoughts away, he wasn’t mushy like that. He wasn’t a girl that gave into his emotions and he would be damned before he admitted that to Shirou’s face.

Still, he couldn’t help but worry when he didn’t get an answer when he rung the door bell and knocked on the door. Reaching and finding the door unlocked, he gave a muttered greeting before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. The chill of the house ticked him off, heading further into the house while calling out Shirou’s name.

He imagined that he heard his name, making his heart race as he headed up the stairs and the start of the hallway. It was there that he found the unconscious wolf, collapsed on the floor with his soul out for all to see. Kneeling down at the heavyweight’s side, a touch to the wolf’s forehead to dispel Shirou’s soul only to pull back his hand with a hiss. Heat seemed to burn him before gathering the heavyweight into his arms and up to his feet.

As if Shirou weighed nothing, he made his way to the bedroom that he knew so well. Gently laying the unconscious male on his bed, turning and leaving for the kitchen, returning with a small bowl with water and a cloth that was dipped in the water, rung out and laid on his boyfriend’s forehead. Wiping away the sweat that dotted the male’s forehead, he cursed himself for not acting sooner. For not saying something to Shirou. To force him to the doctor’s.

Brushing away dark hair, he murmured worried words before taking a spot next to the male’s bed. His hand reached out for Shirou’s hand, hesitantly taking and curling his fingers around the limp hand.

Losing track of time, it wasn’t until he felt the squeezing of his hand, gray eyes dull with pain but the small smile that graced Shirou’s lips.

“You took care of me,” the whispered words had him flushed with something he wasn’t ready to admit but he liked the feeling it gave him. Removing the cloth that had be applied and reapplied several times to feel the heavyweight’s forehead and gave a sigh of relief when his hand didn’t burn with a touch.

“You had me worried, you know,” a small confession had the smile that Shirou wore turn into a frown and as Shirou started to apologize, he trailed his fingers down the side of flushed cheeks. “If you’re sick, let me know. I don’t want to find you passed out again.”

Yonekuni could only look away when Shirou smiled again, the hand on his tightened again. So this is what it felt like to be worried for someone. To sit by bedside and wait for someone to heal. He swallowed hard and faced the future that was sure to grow between them.


End file.
